


Something to Relish (NSFW)

by MrsNazarioWrites



Series: Dessert Before Dinner [2]
Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kinky, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Strawberries, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites
Summary: Damien and Maya have dessert before dinner
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: Dessert Before Dinner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677118
Kudos: 3





	Something to Relish (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a continuation of my drabble - Dessert that I wrote sometime ago. Consider this a follow-up ;)

Conflicted, Damien looked between the current mess of the kitchen and the clock. “You’re going to make us late.”

“Sooo? That’s never stopped you in the past,” she cooed softly, brushing her hips against his. “But if you’re too burned out from all this cooking, I understand.”

“I’m warning you, doll.” His palms pressed firmly against her bottom and she shivered lightly. “You keep running your mouth like that, I’ll bend you over my knee right now.”

Maya brought her face closer to his, then licked her lips. “Then why don’t you do it … _Sir?_”

Damien cursed under his breath and immediately hoisted her over his shoulder, striding towards the bedroom with purpose. Maya let out a surprised squeal and beat her fist playfully against his back. He responded with a light _smack! _to her bottom.

“Damien!” Maya was giggling as he carried her into the bedroom. “Put me down, already! I-” She landed on her back with a soft “oof!” as he tossed her onto the bed.

Damien stood there for a few moments, admiring the sight of her laying in bed before him, noticing the way her chest was rising and falling with excitement as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside.

Just a few minutes ago, their only plans this evening had been to bake a cheesecake together for Khaan and Sloane’s potluck dinner tonight. They’d planned to finish what they’d started, they really had. But then a few sweet words and not-so-subtle flirting from Maya had done it for him.

With that thought he joined her in bed and kissed her deeply. She responded immediately, letting out a quiet moan as she slid her arms under his shoulders. His tongue teased her lips and she opened her mouth to him, letting him in.

He pulled away and began to kiss along her jawline, then down her neck. But when he started to press himself closer, Maya placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. “Wait!”

“What’s wrong?”

“You didn’t pre-heat the oven yet, did you?!”

“Goddamn it! Wait here while I check …”

“No, wait.” She tugged him back by his arm. “I’ll go.”

“Maya, we only have a few hours before it’s time to get ready.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Maya pushed herself off the bed, a mischievous smile on her face now. “I just … had an idea for tonight. Be right back!” Ignoring his protest, she quickly walked towards the hallway, but then paused to peer around the corner. “And one more thing? Those clothes better be gone by the time I come back.”

Damien’s lips turned up into a smirk. _Damn, I love it when she takes charge. _“As long as you return the favor.” As she sauntered away, he proceeded to throw off the rest of his clothes until he was only in his boxers. Several minutes passed and Damien could hear her moving around in the kitchen. Cabinets were opening and closing, which piqued his curiosity further.

At one point, he had the urge to find out what was taking her so long, though he had a feeling she wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise. So instead he sat against the head of the bed, resting his hands behind his head, and waited patiently.

Maya finally returned, now holding something behind her back. Damien looked her up and down, both mesmerized and curious at once. She’d already removed all her clothes, now only in the lacy blue bra and panties she liked to wear. He saw her in them practically every day and could never get enough of it. “Have I mentioned that I love you?”

“Love you too,” she said sweetly. “But that’s not the surprise I had in mind.” Then she presented what turned out to be a can of whipped cream and a small bowl covered with a black cloth. “_This _is.”

Damien raised an eyebrow, noting the beads of condensation along the surface of the can from having been kept in the fridge for sometime. “Whipped cream?”

“Not just whipped cream, dessert.” she then stalked towards him, swaying her hips very slightly with every step. “Something you can relish.” Maya gave him a seductive wink when she stopped in front of him and discreetly placed the bowl on the nightstand. Then she peeled off her bra and let it fall to the floor just for good measure.

Damien let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding as millions of dirty implications flooded his mind, exciting him further.

“What do you say, Nazario?”

He nodded wordlessly, reaching for the can, only for her to pull it out of his reach. “No, no.” She admonished. “On your back.” He obeyed and she climbed into bed, straddling him. “I’m in charge this time.” She leaned close to him, brushing her lips against his.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that. There’s only one rule, though.” Damien tilted his head up, kissing and nipping along her neck, his head swimming with the sweet, flowery scent of her. “You can’t use your hands.” He whispered into her ear, loving the way Maya shivered at all the naughty thoughts he intended to make happen. “Let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.”

“Oh I plan to.” She purred softly, getting back on her knees. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she shook the can vigorously, then began to spray the chilled cream onto his chest and abs, biting back a smile at the way he shuddered at the cool sensation against his skin. When she was done, there was a fancy-looking ‘MP’ and 'DN’ drawn, completed with a heart around their initials.

Maya was grinning proudly as she trailed a finger along her 'handiwork’. “How does it feel?”

“Cold,” he said, with a slight pant and she laughed. Damien’s pupils were dilated with excitement as he gazed at her hungrily.

“Well then, let me fix that.”

Locking her eyes with his, Maya bent forward and proceeded to slowly lick her way up the first strip of cream, at the same time ensuring that he could see her tongue. Damien cursed under his breath, enjoying the soft caress of her warm tongue along his skin. “Maya,” he breathed. “That feels amazing …” As she was nearing his chest, she suddenly stopped and sat back up.

“What …?”

“Close your eyes.”

“But I-”

Maya chuckled at his impatience. “Just trust me.”

Damien obeyed and he felt her weight on the bed shift away from him. He heard the soft ring of steel, which he could only guess was that bowl she’d brought in earlier. His heart raced with anticipation and he reached for her blindly, now very aware of the sudden lack of her warmth. Extra preparation be damned, he couldn’t get enough of her.

She placed the bowl next to his head and he opened his eyes just by a slit, out of curiosity, which earned him a sharp _smack!_ on his side. “Damien,” she scolded. “No peeking.” Something was brought close to his nose, aroma of which turned out to be a strawberry. “Or you don’t get a taste.”

“Heh. Sorry,” he said sheepishly.

“Would you like a taste?”

Goddamn it, she was going to be the death of him. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Good boy.” Damien felt the strawberry brushing along a bit of the cream on his chest, the thrilling sensation sending all kinds of tingles south. Then he felt her small fingers trace along his lips, teasing them with the juicy fruit, and he plunged them into his mouth without hesitation. He let out a delighted moan, devouring the tangy and sweet tastes dancing on his tongue. It was all the more delicious solely because it was offered by her hand.

“You like that, Big D?” Maya touched another strawberry to his lips, then before he could take a bite, ran it slowly down his throat to his chest, kissing and nipping along the same path. And just when he thought he could handle it, the strawberry stopped right at-

“_God, _yes.” As her mouth took over, Damien felt himself squirming more against his boxers as they seemed to grow tighter by the minute. She flicked her tongue across his nipples, relishing every sucked-in breath and soft curse elicited from him.

“Maya-!” He could feel her smiling as she moved down, biting kisses along his abs; allowing her to taste him and mark his skin, lapping up more cream along the way. She then reached his boxers and pulled them off, releasing him; he was quite hard now.

Maya wrapped her hand around him, stroking up and down slowly while he gasped in anticipation. Then she took him into her mouth, her tongue swirled around his length as she hollowed her cheeks, the sweet taste in her mouth balancing his. Damien groaned and bucked his hips against her mouth as she picked up the pace, faster and faster, watching his expression; mouth hung open and his eyes fluttered closed, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Just when he felt he was getting close, Maya released him and moved back up, finishing off whatever cream was left on him. She finally rose back to her knees, her eyes still not leaving his. Damien sucked in a breath, watching as she swallowed it all, then licked her lips. “Holy fuck … Maya …” He fisted the sheets, aching to touch her.

“Don’t forget about me, now.” She grinned wickedly and sprayed some more cream onto her breasts.

_Like hell I would. _Damien wasted no time and surged up, wrapping his lips around her nipple, his tongue swirling over the tip and around as well, licking away all the cream. Maya gasped and arched her back, grasping his hair and pressing his face closer to her chest as he ravished her breasts with attention. Every flick of his tongue adding to the slick heat between her legs. Damien noticed her sudden desperation and laughed. “Thought we agreed no hands, Maya.”

“Fuck the rules,” she moaned, her eyes glassy and hazy with passion as she gazed at him. “I need to feel you. Please, Sir!”

Damien obliged scooted back against their pillows and reached beside towards the nightstand drawer to get a condom, unwrapping and rolling it onto his member. Then he captured her lips in a searing kiss, maneuvering her hips towards his and positioning himself at her entrance.

Then Maya lowered herself onto him, gasping at the sensation of him filling her up. “Oh, fuck! Yes!” She grasped the headboard behind him. His hands tightened their hold on her hips and they began to move together.

“Fuck … that’s it baby.” he grunted with each thrust. “God, you feel so good.”

He started slow and gentle, while she adjusted to the feeling, then began to pick up speed; their movements becoming more hurried as the need for release became stronger, neither of them concerned with the bed creaking or the sound of something getting knocked over. Maya threw her head back, most pleas for him to go faster died on her lips with every hard thrust, only able to let out wanton moans.

Damien cupped the back of her neck with one hand and pulled her closer to him again, kissing her, every sound she made carried to him, riling him up even more if that was possible. He pulled back and locked eyes with her as she rode him, digging his fingers in her hips as he helped her go faster.

“Oh- oh, Damien-!” Maya’s eyes fluttered closed and her gasps grew more frantic, letting Damien realize she was close. He reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit, circling a few times and then she clutched his shoulders, screaming in ecstasy. “_Damien!_”

Hearing her scream his name as her walls clenched around him sent him over the edge and Damien thrust harder until he came as well, buried deep inside of her.

They stayed together like that for a few moments, Damien nuzzling her neck while she held onto him. Then they separated and collapsed next to each other on the bed, panting. After a few minutes, Maya turned to her side and snuggled against his chest, absentmindedly, tracing a finger along his abs.

Damien heard her giggle softly and he looked up, smiling. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re all sticky now.”

Damien felt along where she’d pointed and sure enough, she was right - courtesy of all the whipped cream they’d used. “You said you wanted dessert.” He shrugged nonchalantly and Maya poked him in the ribs, laughing when he dodged her, reaching to pick up the discarded can. “And it looks like we used up over half the cream.”

“Totally worth it.”

“I’ll say.” Damien grinned and kissed her forehead. “We should do that more often.”

“Deal. And next time, we finish _all_ the strawberries and cream.” She then looked to the bowl of strawberries that had fallen to the floor amidst their passionate lovemaking, spilling everything everywhere. “Guess we have one hell of a clean-up job to do.”

“I don’t know,” Damien murmured, wrapping his arms around her more snugly. “I’m pretty comfortable right here.”

“Oh. Okay,” she said innocently. “Then I’m sure a very pregnant Nadia won’t mind if we bring the cheesecake a little late to the party tonight.”

Damien startled, having just remembered their _actual_ unfinished dessert, then looked to the clock and groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow while Maya just laughed at him.

“Goddammit, Park.”

“Love you too.”

————

_ **Several hours later …** _

“You know, I have to say,” Nadia was talking between bites of her food. “This was some damn good cake. Even if it got here _late_.” She narrowed her eyes at her cousin, who rolled her eyes.

“Sorry. But at least it was worth the wait!”

Damien held his hands up proudly. “You’re welcome, Nadia.”

“Hey I helped too!” Maya piped in. “I added the sugar!”

“Of course you did,” He chuckled.

“Guys, can you pass some whipped cream?” Nadia was now searching through some of the takeout bags next to the table. “That’s the one thing I’m missing here.”

At the mention of 'cream’, Damien and Maya exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Their eyes silently communicated with one another and then Damien decided to answer. “Sorry Nadia,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. “We, uh-” he cleared his throat, reaching for his glass of wine. “We didn’t bring any.”

Nadia’s head shot up from inside the bag. “What?!” she gasped. “How can you have cake without whipped cream?!”

“It’s lemon cheesecake with strawberries on the side, not to mention loaded with cream cheese and sugar.” Khaan protested, prompting a collective laugh from his friends who were well-aware of his health-conscious nature.

Sloane was looking between them innocently. “I do remember you telling us you were bringing that for the potluck.” She said curiously. “Did you forget it at home?”

Damien tugged at his collar, deliberately looking away from Nadia, who was shaking her head now. Maya met his gaze, then looked away, her cheeks turning scarlet.

“Yeah … let’s go with that.”


End file.
